


Dahinter

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Best Friends, Difficult Decisions, Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Living Together, Loyalty, Post-Canon, Smoking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Chris hat einen Kampf auszufechten, der nichts mit Waffen zu tun hat ... (Doppel-Drabble, Chris' POV)





	Dahinter

**Author's Note:**

> Als indirekte Fortsetzung zum gestrigen "Helfen" hier mal ein etwas hoffnungsvolleres, wenn auch nicht ganz einfaches Szenario :) Hoffe, es sagt euch zu.

Rauchen. Ich will rauchen. Ich will, ich muss … Wenigstens eine … In letzter Zeit ging’s mir nicht so gut damit, also hab ich aufgehört. Nur … ganz ohne ist mir auch nicht sehr wohl. Inzwischen kann ich ein paar Stunden oder sogar Tage überstehen, mich fast normal dabei fühlen; dann kommt’s wieder. Und ich bin so müde und zerstreut, und manchmal einfach traurig. Mir ist oft schlecht und schwindelig. Außerdem verhalte ich mich teils anders. Nicht, wie ich will. Nicht, wie ich eigentlich bin. Nicht gut. Fremd für mich selbst und fremd für dich. Aber es ist so schwierig. Und das geht schon seit Wochen so. 

„Dass du so reizbar bist, damit kann ich leben“, bemerkst du irgendwann, nachdem ich dich mal wieder angeschnauzt habe. „Und auch mit dem Rest. Ich mach alles mit. Wenn du nur nicht mehr so hustest.“ 

Fast entfährt mir eine nicht sehr freundliche Erwiderung. Bis mir aufgeht, was wirklich hinter diesen Worten steht. Dass du nicht willst, dass ich krank werde. Dass ich dir nicht egal bin. Wir stecken alle beide in dieser Geschichte mit drin. Du hast so eine Geduld mit mir und bist immer noch da, und deswegen … 

Ich schaff das. Ich komm davon los.


End file.
